Una historia diferente
by croolerxmalvada
Summary: ¿que pasaria si lavertus jamas hubiera ido al exilio?, ¿que la madre de laval jamas hubiera muerto? y ¿que crunket tubiera a cragger y a crooler con lavertus? ¿y que plovar le limpie los colmillos a crooler? y ¿que laval y crooler son mejores amigos y este se enamora de ella? XD. si quieres saber lee este fic
1. Chapter 1

Una historia diferente

En el pantano lavertus y crunket reyes de los cocodrilos, tuvieron dos huevos (dos hijos)

Los dos huevos estaban es su cuna cuando uno se rompe y el otro también, los reyes estaban felices de que sus hijos ya hubieran nacido, uno era una pequeña niña, y el otro un pequeño niño, crooler como llamaron a su hija es la futura reina ya que nació primera, y su hermano cragger príncipe nada más, pero él no le tenía celos a su hermana, ya que lavertus y crunket le dieron la atención por igual.

En el templo del león, también hubo un nacimiento el del príncipe laval, que leona dio a nacer.

(_Si vieron este fic es que es una historia diferente porque aca no exilian a lavertus, cragger no se cae de la cuna y sigue con su ojo, crooler próxima reina y leona la madre de laval no muere_)

CONTINUARA…

Ya sé muy corto, pero como dice el dicho, ¨lo mejor lo guardo para el final¨ hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2: la carrera

Una historia diferente

AVISO: lo ultimo que dije de laval y crooler era broma, ya que lavertus es tio de laval y crooler es la hija de lavertus,osea son primos nada mas)

legends of chima capitulo 2: la carrera.

En el pantano ya pasaron 17 años, y crooler como siempre tenia que estar en la carrera por la chi dorada.

Crooler, hija estas lista- pregunta lavertus.

Si- dice crooler y sale de su cuarto, crooler tenia los ojos de lavertus y el rugido de una leona.

Y cragger- pregunta crooler.

Aquí- dice cragger.

Cragger tenia los ojos de lavertus y también el rujido de un león.

Bueno ya vamos- dice crooler.

Pero aun es temprano, falta una hora, a si que porque no van a bajo a tomar el desayuno- dice lavertus.

Ok, papá- dicen los dos.

Cuando los dos llegan a bajo ven su desayuno, que era jugo de limosn y panesillos con helado y con un pedazo de torta.

mmmm- dicen los gemelos y comenzaron a comer.

Los dos terminan y ven a su madre.

Mami- dicen los dos.

Como están mis angelitos- pregunta crunket.

Muy bien- responden los dos.

Los gemelos y lavertus ven a un cocodrilo a su lado.

Hola consejero crominus- saluda crooler.

Hola consejero- dice cragger.

Hola niños- saluda crominus.

Crominus al no casarse con crunket el no pudo ser rey si no que se volvió consejero, de crunket y lavertus.

En el templo del león un león se despierta por que su madre le hacia cosquillas.

Jajajajajaja mamá ya para- ríe laval.

Al fin que despiertas, ve abajo es hora de desayunar, solo tienes cincuenta minuto- dice leona.

Ok- dice laval.

Leona se fu.

Laval comenzó a bañarse y luego se seca y se viste y va abajo a desayunar.

Mmmm carne- dice laval

Después de desayunar le da gracias a su madre por aber preparado la comida.

En el pantano sale en su spidor cragger y crooler.

Estas anciosa por ver a nuestro primo verdad- pregunta cragger.

Si- dice crooler.

El y ella llegan a la carrera justo a tiempo, cuando ven a laval.

Hola- dijeron los dos.

Hola- dice laval.

Hace tiempo que no los veo- dice laval.

Si, la ultima ves que nos vimos te gane en la carrera- dice crooler.

Si, pero ahora el ganador sere yo- dice laval.

Ya lo veremos, mi padre me enseño nuevos trucos- dice crooler.

Eso no es bueno- dice laval.

Los gemelos comenzaron a reir.

Todos ya estaban en la línea de comienzo, cuando entonces inicio la carrera.

Laval y crooler llevaban la adelantera, pero entonces laval acelero y dejo atrás a crooler, esta comienza a correr con su spidors por las padres.

Detrás de ti- dice crooler.

Laval voltea pero no ve a nadie.

Delante de ti- dice crooler.

Laval pone la vista al frente y ve a crooler.

No me ganaras- dice laval.

Dos minutos después.

La ganadora de la chi dora es crooler- dice lavertus dándole a crooler la chi dorada.

Decias laval- dice crooler.

Pura suerte- dice laval.

Ya se hacia tarde y todos tuvieron que ir a su casas.

En el pantano lavertus, crominus y crunket vieron la chi dorada.

Otra vez ganastes- dice lavertus.

Si- dice crooler.

Dijistes algo sobre la carrera antes, que era- pregunta crunket.

A si eso, es que quiero que para la siguiente carrear cragger compitiera- dice crooler.

Yo- dice cragger.

Si tu- dice crooler.

Gracias hermana- dice cragger.

No hay porque- dice crooler.

Hay, hubiera hecho algo para estar con crunket hace tiempo a si hubiera tenido hijos con ella- pensaba crominus.

Ya es hora de dormir- dice crunket.

Los gemelos se fueron a dormir, después de todos estaba cansados.

En el templo del león

Mamá otra vez me ganaron, aunque yo le gane muchas veces- dice laval.

Hijo no importa quien gana, importa divertirse- dice leona.

Gracias madre no sabría lo que aria sin ti- laval

Fin del capitulo 2.


End file.
